For example, the porous copper sintered material and the porous copper composite part are used as: an electrode and a current collector of various batteries; a part of heat exchangers; a sound-deadening part; a filter; a shock absorbing part; or the like.
For example, a heat-transfer part, in which a porous copper material having a three-dimensional net-like structure is integrally deposited on main body of the part made of conductive metal, is proposed in Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1).
PTL 1 discloses: a method using a formed body in which an adhesive is applied and a metallic powder is deposited on the skeletal structure of the three-dimensional net-like structure made of a material burnt down by heating (such as the synthetic resin form having continuous pores like the urethane form, the polyethylene foam, or the like; the natural fiber cloth; the artificial fiber cloth; and the like); and a method using a formed body in a sheet shape in which a metal powder is impregnated into a material burnt down by heating and capable of forming the three-dimensional net-like structure (for example, pulps and wool fibers), as a method of producing a metal sintered material (porous copper sintered material) having the three-dimensional net-like structure. In this PTL 1, sintering is performed in a reducing atmosphere.